I can't sleep
by 24 phantom
Summary: After season 6. Jack has taken over C.T.U again, and has Chloe working for him. When he discovers she's not too well, he steps in to plays saviour Chlack romance Reviews please.


I can't sleep.

He knew her too well. Better than anyone else actually, because he had been working with her longer than anyone. He had seen her do it all, if it involved a computer, she did it. It was fair to say that Jack Bauer knew Chloe O'Brian better than anyone else. If she was happy he knew, if she wasn't, he would twig it, but mightn't always do something about it, because after all she didn't like being asked how she was, and she definitely didn't like people fussing over her.

Chloe's shift was 9-7 five days a week, so Jack was surprised one morning when he came in at 7am and found Chloe hard at work at her station already. He made straight for her. 'Chloe what the hell are you doing here? You don't start till 9.

'Oh lovely, i come in two hours early and complete half of your morning bundle and i get a lecture, thanks Jack.'

'I'm not lecturing you Chloe, i'm just surprised you're here,' suddenly noticing that she had bags under her eyes.

'Well surprize here i am, now can i get back to work please?

She was cranky no doubt, so he left her too it, but she hadn't slept either, that much he knew. Why does she do this to herself? was all he could think of.

9.00pm

Jack's day was finished and he was looking forward to just getting home. As he was making his way to the office door, he glanced down at Chloe's station and there she was, still working away like she had been that morning. This time he wasn't having it.

Like a soldier, he marched towards her station, ready for her backlash this time.

'Chloe why are you still here?' 'You start two hours early and now you're working two hours late, are you crazy or something?'

'I thought you would appreciate the help Jack, i must have underestimated you.' Chloe bit back.

He giggled at her response. You know i always appreciate your help but you're trying to work 24 hours here, that's no easy experience let me tell you.' 'I've done it plenty of times.'

'Ya i kind of went through the same thing Jack, cos i was here getting you your satellites and schematics for you.'

'You don't need to do it now, lunch was hours ago and you must be exhausted.

'Oh ya lunch.'..she replied a little quieter than she had been speaking, not knowing what to say.

Jack was fuming now.

'You mean you didn't even have?… right that's it, you're going home now, i'm taking you, no questions, no buts, we're going now.'

'Jack i'm fine.'

'No your not, theirs no way you slept last night i could see it this morning, and you wanna pull another all nighter? I don't think so.'

After some more arguing and persuading, Jack finally got Chloe outside C.T.U and they walked towards her car. Chloe reached for her keys, but Jack intervened. 'I'll drive Chloe, you're tired.'

'Jack im…'

'Chloe get in the car.'

She wanted to argue more, but knowing she couldn't win, gave up and got into the passenger seat.

The whole journey home, not one word was said, and Chloe didn't sleep one bit on the way there.

It seemed strange that she wasn't, even if she was a computer genius, she would know when to call it a day. But not this time, he knew something was wrong, and he also knew it could take a lifetime to drag it out of her.

When they pulled into Chloe's driveway, she moved fast. 'Thanks Jack see you tomorrow.' 'I'll call you a cab back to C.T.U.'

'Oh no you don't, i'm coming in with you and i'm not taking no for an answer Chloe.'

'What am i six years old? i think i can look after myself Jack.'

'Then why are you so tired, and working extra hours?'

'OK so i had one night without sleep, big deal.'

It's more than one night, You know it i know it.' 'Now come on let's go inside and see what's for dinner.

Chloe shot him a look of surprize. 'Dinner?'

'Yes, you know that evening meal you eat before bed?'

'Oh whatever.; she snapped back and got out of the car.

Jack grinned and followed her suit.

The house was in quite a good condition, to Jack's surprize, but his attention was drawn to two empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

'Don't worry it was just two, to get me to sleep, worked a little but not much.'

Jack turned to face her. 'Are you going to tell me what's bothering you then?'

'No'

'Chloe?'

'Don't push me Jack.'

'Can't help it Chloe.'

'Ok fine it's a sleeping disorder, i've been unable to get over Morris leaving me, and for a while i've gone into this state, because i was hoping i might be able to get him to come back, but when i went to his new place of work i found out he was seeing someone else, and it broke my heart, shortly afterwards i started having sleeping problems, and it just won't improve.'

By now she'd been reduced to tears. Jack moved in to take her, but she backed away from him.

'It's ok, it will clear up, but i can't stop thinking about him.'

'Then you need to start Chloe, you know he wasn't good for you, he was drinking again.'

'I could have handled that better, but all i said was to get some help and he took it the wrong way, and then he leaves.'

'You shouldn't lose sleep over a man who does that to you, and you should certainly not be distracting yourself with work.'

For the next hour Jack and Chloe sat and spoke about it all, until their was nothing more for her to tell him. By now she felt somewhat better.

'You hungry?' asked Jack.

'No i should go to bed , but i won't sleep.'

Jack stood up, and walked towards the bedroom. 'I'll take care of that, be right back.' and with that he disappeared into the bedroom.

20 minutes later.

'What the hell is he doing in there?' Chloe thought to herself.

She was thinking about walking to the room and looking in, but was terrified that she would find Jack waiting in her bed for her. 'Ya that's a great way to help me sleep Jack, her mind jumping all over the place.

Finally she decided to find out what was going on, but just as she was about to get up from the couch, the door opened and Jack walked out.

'Have you been redecorating my room or something? you've been in there ages.'

Jack smiled. Sorry it took me a while, wanna see what i've done?'

'I don't know, i think i'm afraid too.' Chloe replied

He extended his hand to her

'Don't worry just come with me Chloe.'

'Jack i'm not…'

He interrupted her.

'Shh it's ok', not what you think.'

Together they walked into the room, and Chloe was surprised to see the bed had been stripped of its blankets and pillows.

Jack led her towards the bathroom

Chloe's heart was beating fast, as he opened the door.

She shut her eyes, terrified to look.

'It's ok Chloe, you can open your eyes.'

'No.'

'Come on now.'

Finally she forced herself to open them, and found herself staring at the bath, which Jack had made into a bed for her.

She looked at him. 'You want me to sleep in the bathroom.'

'There are no windows in her, so it will be completely dark, darkness will help you sleep, and i've made the bed as comfy as possible.'

Jack had more to say.

'When Teri died i didn't sleep for a long time, and i eventually tried sleeping in the bath, just to block out the lights and the world, and it worked, and it will work for you too.'

'You sure this will work?' Chloe said not knowing if she should trust him or not.

'Yes it will, but we're going to eat first, can't sleep without some food first.

'I'm not hungry.' she replied.

'Well that's a pity, because i'm ordering a pizza, I'll have to eat that Ham and Mushroom all by myself.' he half laughed.

Chloe gave in.

'Damn you Bauer'

He had finally got through to her.

She had definitely been lying when she said she wasn't hungry, because she stuffed her face as soon as the pizza arrived. Jack managed to grab a small amount for himself. Chloe even tried to take the two cans of coke he'd bought.

'Hey come on Chloe i enjoy a can of coke as much as you do.

'My house my rules' Chloe replied smiling.  
He wasn't sure if she was being serious, before she agreed to give one of the cans.

Finally with Chloe stuffed, and Jack half stuffed since Chloe took most of his food, Jack stood up.

'Let's get you in bed.'

'You mean the bath?' corrected Chloe.

'Well it's still a bed, and a good one too.'

'You take it then, and i'll have my bed.'

'After a good night's sleep, you'll thank me.

20 minutes later Chloe was tucked up in the bath surrounded by warm blankets and soft pillows.

'Comfy?'

'Eh….. Ya?'

Jack smiled 'Ok just one last thing.'

He left the room for a minute and returned with a box of sleeping pills.

'One of these and that'll do the trick.'

'But Jack i…'

'Chloe don't argue, just take it.'

She did and Jack stood up,

'OK sleep well and i'll check on you in an hour.'

She remained silent for a minute, before she replied.

'Thanks Jack.'

Jack turned to leave and then stopped and turned around to face her, looked at her for a moment, before taking a step towards her.

'What is it?'

'Nothing goodnight.' He left the room and closed the door.

She woke at nine. The first thing she thought of was that she slept, no restlesses,no bad dreams,no staring at the ceiling all night, she had slept without incident.

She got up, and it took her a second to realise that she was in the bath, and not her room. She moved to the door and opened it. The sunlight stung her eyes, but she squinted her way towards the kitchen where she expected to find Jack asleep on the couch on the way. She was taken aback when she didn't see him there.

'Jack?'

He wouldn't have left, without saying something, he didn't do that.

She decided to call him, and went for her cell phone. She was just about to press the button for his number, when she heard the front door open and in walked Jack, a grocery bag in one hand and a box of grapes in the other.

'There you are, where did you go' Chloe asked relief in her voice.  
'I went shopping, there wasn't much in the cupboard, and i got you some grapes, i know you like them.

'I do, thanks. What else did you get.

'Bread, Milk, Eggs, Microwave dinners, Orange Juice, Ginger ale, and cereal. 'Anything i forgot just say and i'll go get it now.'

'It's ok Jack, you've done loads, why aren't you at C.T.U?'

'I took the day off and so have you.' '''''How did you sleep?

'Very good.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Well i feel better, i could work today.'

'You need a couple more days sweetheart.'

Chloe nearly fell.

'Did you call me sweetheart?'

'Ya.'

'Why?'

'Because you are.'

She blushed slightly.

Jack walked towards her. 'I'm sorry if i surprised you, but it's true.

'I'm going back to bed.' Chloe said turning around and walking back to the bedroom.

'Dammit.' Jack said. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

He turned around to put the groceries in the cupboard, still kicking himself for what he said, he had scared the hell out of her by saying in a different way, that he loved her.

Suddenly he heard Chloe's voice.

'Didn't you hear me Jack? i said i'm going back to bed.'

'Ok sleep well.'

'Do i have to spell it out for you?' I want you to join me.'

Now Jack was shocked.

'What did you say?'

'You heard me.'

He didn't need to hear anymore and walked into the bedroom, where Chloe was throwing the covers from the bath onto the bed.

Jack spoke up. 'I'm sorry if i scared you.'

'You didn't, Jack i feel the same way, i've had feelings for some time, but last night i realized my feelings for you.' 'I know you would have kissed me last night, and yes i would have gone to bed with you last night, if i wasn't so tired

Jack was amazed, 'So what do you want to do now.'

'This' and she pulled him onto the bed.

1 hour later.

There morning of passion had been exhausting but worth it.

Jack broke the silence. 'You ok sweetie?'

'Ya baby great'. Chloe gave him a smile

They just stared at each other.

'I'm here for you Chloe.'

'I love you Jack,' she responded.

'I love you Chloe.'

Chloe yawned. I'm tired, Well you be here when i wake up?

''Yes i will Chloe.'

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

As Chloe drifted to sleep in his arms he whispered in her ear.

'Sleep well.'

She smiled before closing her eyes.

The end. 


End file.
